


My Beautiful Princess

by angel_protecting_you



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_protecting_you/pseuds/angel_protecting_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a dabble at the start of Bellarke's relationship.  Bellamy and Clarke meet on the arc and this ficlet explores their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Angel

Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in…  
My internal mantra continued as the blows rained down on me. The bastards from the next section over had once again grown bored and decided to use me as their amusement. One day I will put I stop to this, just not today.  
The blows became more sporadic, so I chanced uncurling myself from the protective position I was in. That was my first mistake.  
The biggest jerk of them all, Finn, grabbed my collar and hauled me up into his laughing face and his gang of incompetent delinquents all aimed their punches into my ribs, bruising most and breaking some of them.  
My second mistake, my biggest mistake, was thinking that was the end of their fun.  
Only when I started wheezing from my inability to breathe did they turn their attention to the rest of my body. As the blows rained down on me all I could do was go back to my mantra…  
Breahte in. Breathe out. Bre…..

 

When darkness finally released me, I thought I had been granted access to heaven, a release to my life, a living hell. The most beautiful angel stood above me. Golden hair flowed in soft waves reaching past her shoulders and settling between her shoulders. As my eyes focused in all I could focus on was the most perfect face I had ever seen. Soft green eyes looked down at me with such kindness and caring, a look I had never seen before. And small, rounded lips that fit perfectly on her face. Clarke  
‘BELLAMY!?!’  
‘ugh’  
‘Bellamy, sweetie, talk to me’  
‘m’k’  
‘HA! You are anything but’  
My mind had finally cleared enough for me to asses my physical condition. And then I realized that I couldnt feel my body. I started thrashing around trying to feel something, anything.  
‘Bellamy, calm down!’  
I can't help it! My minds in a panic trying to control what it has no control over. And then, again, darkness swallowed me.

 

A soft touch. Where? And again. I feel that….I FEEL THAT!!  
I jerk awake, sitting up and straight into my angel.  
‘oomph’  
‘Sorry’  
I finally manage to mumble out  
‘Bellamy, I’m so glad you’re awake. And its alright, you just startled me is all’  
I finally manage to find my voice  
‘How long have I been out?’  
Clarke then looks at me with such a tender look that I squirm under her gaze.  
‘Bellamy, sweetie, can you answer some questions for me?’  
Questions? That doesn’t sound good  
‘I guess’  
‘Lets start with something easy. When is your birthday?’  
‘September 8’  
‘Good. Now something a little less pleasant. Do you remember what happened?’  
My mind slowly worked its way back to that awful afternoon  
‘Yes’  
‘Can you tell me what happened’  
Why is she prodding me on? Did something happen that they are blaming me for?!  
‘Nothing much was going on until Finn and his gang of imbeciles came along. They stopped me. Hit me. Knocked me down. Had their grotesque fun’  
I methodically and absentmindedly told Clarke all that had transpired. I tried to gauge her reaction to my story, but all I could focus on was her hand running circles on my chest, trying to soothe me as I told my horrific story.  
When I finished she looked so heartbroken.  
‘Bellamy…’  
She started again  
‘Bellamy, Finn is accusing you of attacking him and that he only reacted in self-defense’  
Attack?!! Me?? I coundnt believe what she was saying. But my angel would never lie to me…would she…  
‘Wrong. I never attacked anyone’  
‘I believe you Bellamy. The chancellor however is less inclined to’  
I am so stupid. How could I forget that Finn and the chancellors son were near inseparable  
‘So what has he decided?’  
I don’t want to hear her speak the words, but I have to know for sure  
‘Im so sorry Bellamy….’  
Her hand moves from her side to join her other hand running circles on my chest  
‘his decision originally was to have you floated’  
‘NO!’  
My mind stops.  
Floated.  
Killed.  
Executed.  
‘Bellamy!!! Sweetie listen to me!!!!’  
I pull myself together enough to refocus on my angel  
‘Bellamy, the chancellor was talked out of that idea’  
Oh my….. I can't believe this…  
A sharp sting brings me once again back into the greenest eyes I’ve ever seen  
‘Bellamy, focus! Not just so you know your situation, but also so you live through these injuries. If you pass out again you might not wake back up’  
Her words wake up the rest of my fuzzy mind  
‘Clarke…’  
Her hands still on my chest. She looks down at them and when she looks back into my eyes she takes a deep breath and kills me  
‘You are to sentenced to imprisonment until your 18th birthday. At which time your situation will be reviewed, and then…’  
And then I will be floated…. No way was I getting out of this  
As I processed her words Clarke again began to run her hands soothingly across my chest and then down my left arm and back up.  
2 months. I have 2 months left to live. And they will be spent within the same 4 walls devoid of any interaction. Maybe its for the best…  
My mental musing halt when Clarke reaches her hand up to brush some hair off my face, letting her hand linger longer than necessary.  
‘Now that you are awake they are going to want you transferred…’  
Already?!  
The hurt I see on her face is matched on my own  
‘when are they coming for me?’  
I don’t want to know but I have to have time to mentally prepare myself  
‘They expect you in 18 hours’  
Her hands move back to my chest, but instead of the soothing touches I expected she tighten her grip my battered chest making me groan from the severe discomfort  
Then I notice what caused her to tense  
‘Mother, Kane, Chancellor’  
The head of medical, Abby, Clarke’s mother, the second in command Kane and the Chancellor himself all were present at my bedside  
I might die now and be saved the torture of solitary imprisonment…  
‘Clarke..’  
Abby began but before anything could be said Clarke reached for my hand and gripped it tightly grounding not just herself but me with her.  
The chancellor, sneering at her action, looked through her down to me  
‘Bellamy Blake’  
Oh god, here it comes  
‘You are sentenced to reside in imprisonment until the time of your 18th birthday’  
Ok, nothing new. All that Clarke had already told me  
‘At that time you will be presented to the people who will then decide how to end your life’  
What!?!?!?!?!  
I can't breathe….. My chest tries to expand to aid me in my effort but all that happens is a searing pain ignites throughout my chest bringing tears to my eyes and moans to my voice  
Clarke jumps up then and boldly kicks then visitors out  
She walks back to my side and cradles my face in her hands  
‘Im so sorry sweetie’  
So am I

 

2WEEK LATER

So cold…..  
Dark..so dark…  
Where?...  
My senses slowly come back to me. My body is healed, my mind though, that lags behind  
Finally I remember  
Finn…the Chancellor…  
Solitary Confinement  
I haven’t seen or spoken to another living human being since I left the Med Wing  
Since I left my angel – Clarke  
Oh, how I miss her hands on my chest and her smell in my nose and her warmth filling me, making me whole  
But I can't see her again  
Ever  
Darkness settles back over my mind again, leaving only the thought of how I’ll never see my Clarke again

 

2 MONTHS LATER

I will be 18 tomorrow  
I never thought I would hate a day as much as I do  
A soft knock at the door brings my attention back to reality  
‘Enter’  
The door opens to reveal my angel, standing before me beautiful as ever  
‘Bellamy! ‘  
She closes the distance between us and wraps me in her arms  
‘Clarke?’  
She turns her head to face me while still keeping it firmly planted against my chest  
‘Sweetie. Darling’  
As she begins to speak I let me mind go blank and enjoy the sound of her voice. I let it wash over me and take me back to more pleasant memories  
‘…How does that sound?’  
Crap. I just missed something important  
‘umm…Im sorry angel…repeat that’  
She looks at me and giggles as she steps away from me  
As soon as she does I want to move closer and have her near me again. To feel the heat of her warm me. To know that she really is here  
‘The chancellor, after witnessing Finn’s anger on an innocent has forfeited his position on having you mercilessly killed’  
I sway as she finishes talking  
‘You mean I will live to see the day after me 18th birthday?’  
A true miracle has happened. My angel has saved me  
‘The only thing is that you have to leave. You have been assigned as one of the 100 to go down to Earth to test its habitability’  
That must have been what she was asking me about  
I stare at her. Unable to form any kind of word  
Finally I take a half-step towards her before collapsing on the floor with tears pouring down my face  
She rushes towards me and cradles what she can fit of me on her lap, my big frame dwarfing her petite, angelic one  
‘Bellamy, sweetie talk to me’  
I try to do as she asks but still words run from me  
Eventually I look up into me angel’s eyes  
‘I am going to live’  
She looks back at me with such kindness that I can't help but sit up and pull her onto my lap and wrap her in my arms and bury me head into her golden hair  
She takes the action in stride and hugs me back. Then she moves one hand to run through my hair and the other runs circles between my shoulders. The actions calm me and before too long I release her even though I want to keep her there for longer  
‘Oh Bellamy’  
I look at her then. Really look at her. Past the beauty and to what I haven’t noticed before  
Clarke is 18 as well. She is a trained medic. She is old enough to find herself a man of worth ME she has a station that allows her choice in decisions of the act of marriage MARRY ME  
Before Clarke can move from my lap any farther I grab her hands and look into those green eyes  
‘Clarke..’  
She turns to face me then  
‘Come with me. To Earth’  
She pauses and widens her eyes  
‘Bellamy’  
She says my name with such tenderness and something else I can't identify  
‘I would love to but my mother…’  
I interrupt her  
‘Im sure your mother could see why having a trained medic on the ground with the explorers would be a good thing’  
She pauses to weigh my words a smile slowly forming on her face  
‘If not her than surely the chancellor’  
I laugh then and she joins me


	2. Safe Travels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the trip from the arc to the ground, nothing too special

1 WEEK LATER

Maybe this wasn’t such a blessing  
The creaks of the ship surround my thoughts as I try to focus on anything other than our plummet to to Earth, of our possible impending death.  
Focus on what?? Not the creaking groaning shifting metal box I’m sitting in  
A soft touch brings me back to myself  
‘Bellamy?’  
So much concern in her voice  
‘Bellamy??’  
The urgency now obvious in her voice as she calls to me  
‘Yes, angel’  
‘Are you ok?’  
Such am interesting question….  
‘I will be as soon as this rust bucket stops moving and we’re on Earth’  
Her soft giggle comforts me more than I thought it could  
‘Well, sweetie we have only been traveling for a few minutes’  
My heart seizes at this news  
Only a few minutes!! How am I going to make it all the way to solid ground?  
My green face spurred her on to pull what she could of me into her lap, across the seat dividers  
‘Come here sweetheart’  
She tugged and tugged until I relented and layed myself across her lap as best I could  
She began stroking my face and running her fingers through my hair while using her other hand to run circles across my chest in the motion she knows calms me best  
‘Bell, how about I tell you a story’  
‘That sounds lovely’  
Is all I manage to sigh against her as my body relaxes against hers

 

3 HOURS LATER

A soft warmth pulls me from my dreams  
‘Darling, time to wake up’  
What is that? Who is that?  
I jerk myself awake only to open my eyes to stare into the greenest eyes. My Angel  
‘Clarke’  
‘Did you have a nice nap?’  
She giggled at me  
Did I really fall asleep? I guess so  
‘It was lovely angel. Kept me close to you’  
Suddenly a loud obnoxious sound rings through the ship  
‘EVERYONE OFF THIS SHIP! NOW!’  
Who the hell could that be  
Then he walks into sight…  
Murphy. John Murphy. Wells’ ex-best friend. It must hurt to have fallen from the chancellor’s son favor


	3. Mine

John Murphy, what a sad excuse for a human. Dependant on everyone around him, unable to be a functional individual. No wonder he got pulled under Wells Jaha’s side, the chancellors son’s pet  
Murphy turns to look in our direction. He sees me in Clarke’s lap.   
‘Look at the two little love birds’  
His sneer reveals his true thoughts, not that they were hidden to begin with  
Clarke jumps as he speaks  
‘Shut it Murphy!’  
Murphy’s gaze locks onto Clarke  
Leave her the hell alone!  
I place myself between them. My height dwarfing over both Clarke and Murphy.  
‘Back off’  
My cold tone draws Murphy’s attention back to me  
‘And why should I?’  
His challenge will be met  
‘Because I said so’  
Mine  
Murphy glares at me, his eyes boring holes through me  
I stand strong against his gaze. I will not back down from protecting what is mine.  
I take a step towards him making him take a half step back.  
Creep stay away from us  
Murphy looks back at me once more before turning around and leaving us to go bother someone else  
‘Creep’  
I look over to see Clarke glaring at Murphy’s back her hands forming fists at her side  
She’s so cute when she’s angry  
Before I can tell her that we hear a thud from one of the walls  
Clarke turns to look at me, a puzzled expression coming over her features  
THUD…..THUD….THUD….  
I start walking around the perimeter of the ship trying to pinpoint the source of the noise. I find that as I get closer to the back wall the thuds get clearer  
THUD…  
I hit the wall back and hear a startled yelp in return  
I move my hands around the wall searching for some sort of handle or unlocking mechanism, and finally finding it I release the door  
‘Clarke don’t go in there!’  
I don’t even finish my sentence by the time Clarke has followed me across the ship and entered the hidden compartment  
‘Bellamy I’ll be fine’  
Sure you will, but you’d be safer with me protecting you  
‘Bellamy?’  
A small timid voice calls out to me  
‘Bellamy Blake?’  
Who is this  
‘I’m Bellamy’  
As soon as I say the words Clarke tugs a young girl into the light of the ships interior. A small, fragile girl stands before me. She has dark, long hair with an oval face and olive complexion.   
She looks like meI  
‘Who are you’  
I bark at her  
Why does she look like me? Who is she?  
The frail girl looks up at me  
‘Mother never got the chance to tell you’  
Mother? What is she talking about  
‘But…’  
She paused and took and deep breath  
‘Im your sister. Octavia’


	4. Family

Sister?!?  
I burst out laughing as does most of the dropship occupants.  
Nobody has siblings anymore. This girl is nuts  
I turn to look at this girl, Octavia, again  
‘Ok sweetheart, now that you’ve had your laugh. Who are you, really?’  
Those brown eyes, my eyes, looked back at me  
‘Bellamy Blake, your mother was Aurora Blake, a seamstress. You lived on one of the lower levels of the Arc. Your mother was floated due to confidential reasons’  
That’s common knowledge  
I lean against the wall as she finished, trying to show that I wasn’t surprised to hear those words  
‘yea, so what. My family history is common knowledge on the Arc. Just like anyone else’s’  
She narrows her eyes then, a look of pain and confusion contorting her face  
‘Fine then. Maybe you arent my brother. I would’ve figured my family would want to know that they weren’t alone anymore’  
I stand back up as she says this and grab her hand  
‘Octavia, I don’t mean to be mean and rude, its just the thought of having a sister is so foreign its almost incomprehensible. I would love to think that I still have family out there, but the Arc forbade couples to have more than one child’  
She finally looks back up to my face  
‘why do you think she was floated?’  
‘she was floated for breaking the rules…. but they never shared with rules she broke’  
Could this girl, my sister be right?  
Octavia looks at me expectantly and slowly I draw her to me  
“I have a sister!’  
I wrap my sister in my arms and look over her head towards Clarke  
‘Oh Bellamy’  
She runs toward me while Octavia is still in my arms and wraps hers around the both of us  
“we really are a family aren’t we Clarke’

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know of any grammatical errors yall see


End file.
